A True Anomaly
by CottonSweets
Summary: When Frisk tries to do another Pasifist Route,Chara isn't happy. So when there are fights she lashes out,but Frisk is afraid. How is it Pasifist when Chara's hurting people but not killing? How will her friends react? Most importantly, how will she be judged. (Female Frisk and Chara)
1. Chapter 1- Making it Right

**A/N Welcome my young senpais. This is a UnderTale story! WHOOOO! Note that the science might be bad but I love constructive critism and if the characters are out of line tell me. Anyway, time for the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own UnderTale. If I did then Sans would show up alot more.**

 _The hallway wasn't new to her. The shining walls that cast a glow on the supportive pillars were familar. She felt as if this was_ home. _She had done this song and dance too many times to count, the monster controlling her seemed to giggle with excitement as they got closer to their death. She wanted it to be over. God, she wanted it to be over. No more dust on her hands,just having fun with her friends. She didn't blame the short skeleton for not trusting her or killing her time and time again. Not only was it his job, but she had killed his_ brother. _Sweet little Papyrus who only wanted to be her friend. She wanted to sob, to just give up. But she had made a stupid mistake that many lives had paid for and now she would be Judged. She knew what he would say. She had it memorized. Every single Pacifist run she had nightmares over those short words._

 _She felt her body stop as she saw Sans reveal himself. She tried to scream,tell him she was sorry but nary a word came out. Chara had taken over her body and was causing her to make that one step that caused Haywire. His eye went blue. Flaming blue. She couldn't hear the words this time, but she knew one thing. The fight had begun._

 _Tries. She lost count on how many times she had died. Once more her soul broke in front of her,but she knew what she had to do. She took control. It hurt,but she managed to hit the TRUE RESET button. Maybe this time it would be alright._

REsEt

Frisk was climbing . She was grasping on to the roots of trees to make her way up. Foot by foot the climb started to make progress. Although she was out of breath, her feet moved her. The soles of her boots were getting nore worn with every step and sweat beaded down her forehead. Her hands became slippery and more often she almost lost balance. Almost fell back. Determation flooded her with every step and her eyes narrowed in concentration. The peak got closer. She reached for the next handhold and her foot caught onto a vine. She toppled over,straight into a gaping black hole.


	2. Chapter 2- A Meeting of Flashbacks

A/N: I don't plan on this being that long,maybe ten chapters? Anyway this chapter is slightly longer than the first and came out quickly (I think)! Also I'm posting a poll on whether I should make a FriskXSans story. (Trying not to turn this one into a shipping story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale. If I did,FriskXSans would be cannon!

Frisk landed with a thud and... No pain? She rolled over,suprised to see the bright yellow flowers that had broken her fall. Why would flowers grow under a mountain? Her questioning thought echoed in her mind and she mentally shrugged as she couldn't come up with a answer.

* _ **Weird right?**_

Frisk snapped her head around to see who had asked the question.

* _ **Calm down bud**_

A laugh seemed to echo through Frisks mind. She bit her lip and wondered how to send a message back.

* ** _All you have to do is-_**

The voice was cut short as one of the yellow flowers glanced up at them and... Smiled? He/she/it had a dark smile, and the pupils seemed to widen, as that was the only part of the eye that she could see. It open it's mouth and it's next words filled her mind.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the flower. Goly, you're new around here aren'tcha?"

Without giving Frisk a chance to answer, 'Flowey' continued.

"Someone will have to show you the ropes around here! Guess little old me will have to do!"

A sharp tug made Frisk look down. She gasped as she saw a red cartoon looking heart break away from her chest,standing out against the violet and blue striped fabric.

"This is your soul, the very cumulation of your being! There is a way to get your soul stronger and healther. What is it? It's LV of couse! What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don't you?"

Sharp pale gold petals appeared behind the yellow flower.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through _friendliness pellets."_

Frisk was thrown into memories of last timeline. Back when she couldn't control herself.

 _" Catch as many as you can!" __Frisk dodged one as it almost grazed her cheek. " Fool! I said CATCH THEM!"_

 _Frisk dodged the next onslaught, her sweaters fabric was ripped as one flew through._

 _"I guess you leave me no choice. DIE."_

 _Frisk stood in the middle of a ring of petals and watched as they got closer and closer-_

Frisk was snapped out of her daydream as a 'friendliness pellet' embedded itself in her leg.

"You idiot!" Flowey growled,losing his nice demeanor. "In this world, it's _**Kill or Be killed."**_

Frisk again stood in the middle of a ring of petals and they got closer. As one was about to gouge her leg, she felt a burning feeling and the pellets fell. Frisk gathered her leg close to her so it wasn't touched and looked at Flowey, not wondering what his angle was. How many times has this happened? Too many to count. A red circle almost touched Flowey,but he dodged in time and dissapeared underground. A large goat lady appeared infront of Frisk. Toriel,as Frisk remembered from past timelines. The goat lady was over six feet and had long silky white fur. She wore a regal purple gown and small horns protruded from her head. Her eyes looked calmly down at the young child and had a soft, motherly feel.

"My child,are you alright?"


	3. We Meet Again

Frisk's eyes widened as her gaze traveled up to a six foot tall goat monster. _Toriel._ The goat monster was wearing her usual purple robe, which traveled down to her hoofs. Sunlight shone through Toriel's fur, causing swirling shadows to hit the golden flowers underneath her.

 _Blood splattered against the stones, and ash swirled through the soft breese. A purple rone lay fluttering upon a pile of dust and ash and blood. A young_ human _stood, her clothes stained with bloodred liquid and a toy knife held in one hand. The other pale hand was shakily clutching a golden heart locket, it's pale fingers swirling across the inscription: "_ With Love"

Toriel held her hand out and **Frisk** took it. If Toriel noticed the shaking in the teens hands, she chose not to ask about it. Toriel guided her through the ruins speaking through the dialouge that Frisk remembered from countless timelines.

 ***It would be easy just to stab her in the back while she sits here blabbering.**

Frisk growled a squeezed her brown eyes shut.

 ***No? Well if you are to scared, why not let me take over?**

The teen twitched ever-so discretly. _No_

 ***Just lemme have some fun.**

Frisk rummaged through her pockets, looking for something of great value to her. She had continued following Toriel through the ruins. Frisk hissed in delight as her fingers gripped something smooth. She pulled it out and stepped up close to Toriel. Before the goat monster knew what was coming, the Toy Knife had sliced through the air and Toriel's back, getting covered in blood and small pieces of ripped fabric.

" **Stabbed you in the back huh?"** Chara's voice erupted from Frisk's throat, followed by a cackle.

Frisk let out a sob as she gained control of her body. A numbness spread through her, tingling through her hands and down to her toes. Before she knew what she was doing, she was running across the cracked stones of the Ruins.

Cold air brushed across her face and a thought briefly was made noticeable through the void of her thoughts about how white and pure the snow looked, but she pushed it back, focusing on the stabbing in her SOUL.

Not long after escaping the Ruins, she stopped involuntarily. Footsteps crunched through the ice behind her.

"Do you not know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand."

 **I am SO SO VERY SORRY! This was forgotten about for SO long! At most this will be five chapters now, as I'm not sure what angle I was going for at the beginning.**

 **Anyway, short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. What do you think? Will Sans see the Toy Knife?**


End file.
